


Coffee

by Leo_nine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_nine/pseuds/Leo_nine
Summary: Prompt: “I love you more than coffee, but please don't make me prove it”.Thor had always treated you like a queen but since finding out you were pregnant it had reached new heights, as if his only mission in life was to take care of you. But coffee was one of his favourite Midgardian foods and persuading him to give up his 8-cups-a-day habit might be a struggle.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea wasn’t going to be smut but somehow it evolved. And I apologise for using the Thor cliche in the last line!
> 
> All feedback and comments gratefully received.

Throwing your half-eaten toast in the trash with a sigh, you silently cursed the pregnancy hormones that were the cause of all your problems. For the first few months you’d been lucky, avoiding any serious morning sickness, and you’d been smugly thinking that this baby stuff was so easy. Karma had decided to kick your overconfident ass though, and at 4 months suddenly your taste buds weren’t working the way they normally did. 

Your favourite foods just didn’t taste right, nothing smelt right any more. The slightest hint of certain aromas now made your stomach churn. Based on this morning’s attempted breakfast, the latest nausea-inducing items were jam and coffee (although you’d given up caffeine, drinking decaf had been fine up to now). Most things were easy enough to avoid but hating the smell of coffee gave you a new problem - your cappucino-loving boyfriend.

Thor had always treated you like a queen but since finding out you were pregnant it had reached new heights, as if his only mission in life was to take care of you. He was adorably sweet and attentive, offering gentle massages to soothe your tired limbs while sharing some new fact he’d found out from one of the many baby books he read obsessively. Nothing was too much trouble for him and you were quite certain he’d have happily carried you around in his arms for the whole 9 months if you’d let him. But even so, coffee was one of his favourite Midgardian foods and persuading him to give up his 8-cups-a-day habit might be a struggle. 

*****  
Thirty minutes later, you’d given up trying to figure out how to break the bad news to him and were snuggled on the couch reading, still in your favourite shortie pyjamas, when Thor returned from the gym. Even in casual clothes he looked good enough to eat, in low-slung grey sweatpants and a fitted white t-shirt that showed off every perfect ridge and contour of the muscles underneath. The mere sight of him was enough to set your pulse racing normally, but your raging hormones had dramatically increased your libido and your thighs clenched together involuntarily as he came closer.

Bending to place a soft kiss on your lips, his huge hand stroked your stomach affectionately. “Morning, my love. How are my two favourite people doing today?” 

You murmured that you were fine as you ran your fingers through his still-damp hair, resisting the urge to let your hands wander over the rest of him as he leant closer to place a tender kiss on your stomach.

After checking you didn’t need anything, he headed into the kitchen and you tried unsuccessfully to concentrate on your reading instead of fantasising about your luscious boyfriend. The sound of him rummaging in cupboards made it more difficult to ignore him though, especially when the bangs were accompanied by muffled cursing. Then he shouted the question you’d been expecting. “Love, do you know where the coffee is?”

Damn, he’d noticed already. “Um yeah, I threw it away.”

“What?” He appeared in the doorway, his face a mixture of utter horror and bewilderment.

Sighing, you put your book aside and explained about the nausea you’d been having with certain foods. His expression instantly changed to one of concern, and he enveloped you in his arms as he sat next to you. As you rested in his embrace, eagerly cuddling up to his broad chest, he peppered your forehead with kisses and whispered how he would make sure to look after you.

The feel of his huge, hard body against your soft frame only increased your desire and you couldn’t resist running your hand across his stomach, loving how each muscle tensed slightly under your touch. Your hand slid under the hem of his shirt, fingers caressing the toned abs and toying with his waistband as you nuzzled at the crook of his neck.

“You’re so good at looking after me. Maybe we could spend the day in bed, and you could take care of me there?” It wasn’t your best line but the growing bulge in his sweatpants was clearly signalling his body’s response to your touch and in normal circumstances he would have quickly taken the hint. You looked up at him in surprise when he didn’t answer and realised from his far-away expression that his mind was elsewhere. Subtle seduction clearly wasn’t going to work - time for a more direct approach.

“How about it, honey?” you purred, moving your hand lower to stroke his crotch. “Fancy spending the day between my thighs?”

Nothing. He still appeared lost in his own thoughts, and started muttering under his breath. “Maybe I could buy a different type? A milder roast might be better for you.” 

“Roast what?” You jolted back away from him as you realised what he was talking about, the pull of your body against his arms finally getting his attention. “Oh my God, Thor! Are you thinking about coffee while I’m trying to get into your pants?”

The guilty look on his face confirmed it and you wriggled out of his embrace sulkily. “Its like you love a stupid cappucino more than you love me.”

“You know that is not true,” he sighed.

“Do I really? What if I said you have to choose - me or coffee?” 

"I love you more than coffee, but please don't make me prove it." He gave you a cheeky smile that he hoped would get him back on your good side but you were too irritated to be swayed that easily. 

Pouting, you jabbed at his chest with your finger accusingly. “All the things that I have to give up for this baby, the least you can do is give up one lousy drink. I mean, this is all your fault, Mr God of Fertility.”

His lips curved into a smirk at the sound of his lesser-known title, moving closer to stroke your knee. “I’m quite sure it isn’t all my fault - you were definitely involved in the making of this baby too.” His hand slid slowly up your leg, his smile widening when you trembled as his fingertips ghosted over the sensitive skin of your inner thigh. “And if I remember correctly, dearest, you seemed to enjoy the experience a great deal.”

Yeah, there was no denying that you’d enjoyed the experience. Sex with Thor was always spectacular but the day you’d conceived had been truly mind-blowing. The two of you had only just started trying for a baby when he’d had to go away on a long mission, and he’d returned desperate to see you and horny as hell. The next 24 hours had been spent in an orgasmic haze, hour after sinful hour devoted to worshipping every inch of your body, taking you again and again until his lust for you had been sated. Wetness pooled between your thighs at the thought of it and as his eyes met yours, dark with desire, it was clear that he was just as aroused.

It would have been simple to give in to passion, to spread your legs and beg for him to fill you. But first you really wanted to wipe the smug grin off his gorgeous face, so you slapped his hand off your thigh before it could get any higher. “Yeah well, I’ve learnt my lesson now. And you won’t be having any more ‘experiences’ with me for quite some time if you’re gonna keep drinking things that make me ill. Better hope that coffee is able to meet all your needs for a while ‘cause I sure won’t be.” 

You started to climb off the couch but strong hands grabbed your hips to stop you. His gaze travelled hungrily over your body, lingering on your shorts and the ample curves that they just barely covered as he licked his lips slowly. “My love, you know you are so much more satisfying than coffee.”

It was so ridiculously corny that you started to laugh but then his hand slid under the fabric of your pyjamas to stroke your backside, turning your giggle into a gasped “Oh”. His other hand moved up to brush your hair aside so that his lips could place teasing featherlight kisses along your neck. Even though he was barely touching you, it was enough to have you aching with need and you shivered at the feel of his warm breath on your skin when his mouth reached your ear, his teeth nipping the earlobe and tugging gently.

Your hands roamed over the taut lines and curves of his body as his lips continued slowly down your throat, the scratch of his beard quickly soothed by his tongue caressing the delicate skin. He nibbled and sucked at the soft skin by your collarbone, hard enough to leave a mark that he knew would last for days. A huge hand palmed your breast through your t-shirt, kneading the soft flesh before rolling the nipple between his fingers. You moaned at his touch, softly at first then louder, and his other fingers gripped your backside tighter at the sound, digging in almost painfully.

“You are far hotter than coffee too.” His voice was low and rough with desire as he grasped your shirt and pulled it over your head in one swift motion, discarding it carelessly and removing his own quickly so his hands could return to fondle your newly exposed breasts. 

With a lascivious grin, he bent to trace a line of wet kisses down your chest to your nipple. You let out a shaky breath as his tongue flicked over the pert bud then circled lazily, teasing it before capturing it between his lips. Your moans were all the encouragement he needed and he suckled noisily while your fingers tangled in his hair, every sensation sending waves of pleasure to your core.

You became a writhing mess as the ache between your legs increased, eventually tugging at his hair when the need became too great, making his mouth pull off your nipple with a wet pop. Pushing him back slightly you wriggled out of your shorts and climbed onto his lap, straddling him with your knees either side of his thighs.

His breath hitched at the sight of you - legs wide apart, spread naked before him so he could see just how wet you already were. Pressing your chest to his, you captured his mouth in a bruising kiss. Rough hands grasped your backside, sliding you forwards so his clothed erection was pressed firmly against your soaking core. Even through the fabric you could feel every ridge and vein of his hard shaft and he groaned into your mouth at the friction as you began to roll your hips, grinding against him. Each stroke made your sensitive nub spasm and his cock grew impossibly harder.

Spreading your legs wider, one hand slid between your thighs until his fingertips nudged between your slick folds, collecting your juices then moving up to spread the wetness on your clit. Open-mouthed kisses were pressed to the side of your neck as he slipped one long finger into you, then a second. Stroking your walls gently, pulling out, then dipping back in and curling deep inside you. Your head fell back, grasping his shoulders for support as his thumb started to trace tight circles over your clit.

Seeing you lost to lust, eyes closed, lips parted in ecstasy with his fingers buried deep inside you had Thor’s cock twitching. He revelled in the fact that he was the only one to give you such pleasure, the only one to see you like this, utterly wanton and wild and beautiful. Watching you writhe against his hand, knowing that your moans and whimpers were all for him, was almost too much and his jaw tightened at the effort of stopping himself losing control. He longed to be inside you.

He removed his fingers, ignoring your whines at the sudden emptiness, and raised them to his lips, licking and sucking your slick off them greedily. “And you definitely taste much sweeter than coffee.”

Your inner walls were clenching with the need to be filled. “Shut up about... the stupid coffee... and fuck me,” you begged breathlessly.

“Whatever my lady wants.” The smirk was back on Thor’s face as he shuffled to push his pants down below his hips and free his thick length, oozing pre-cum. Guiding your hips, he swiftly lined you up so the tip was pressing against your heat before lowering you down slowly. 

Moans of pleasure filled the room, both glorying in the delicious friction of his huge girth stretching you, inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed in you. Your arms snaked round him, nails raking along his back as you adjusted to the stretch, whispering words of love against his skin while his lips left sloppy kisses on your shoulder. 

He let you set the pace, forcing himself to hold back until your body accommodated him fully, letting you slide up and back down along his length slowly, so slowly, at first. As you began to ride him faster, he couldn’t stop his hips thrusting upwards to meet you, pushing into you harder and harder with each stroke.

Your orgasm was so close and your thighs shook as you angled your hips, rubbing your sensitive nub against his abs each time you sank down onto his cock. The slight increase of pressure was enough to tip you over the edge, crying his name over and over as your orgasm crashed over you. As you tightened and pulsed around him his hips jerked upwards, burying his leaking cock deep inside you while you rode out your high. One, two more erratic thrusts and he reached his release with a roar, coating your walls with his thick cum.

*****  
Later you lay together on the couch under a blanket, him on his back, you resting on top of him with your head nestled against his shoulder. Thor’s arms were wrapped round you protectively, one hand stroking your baby bump. You sighed happily, basking in the warmth of his embrace.

“You know I love you both so much don’t you?” he murmured tenderly. “Giving up coffee is a small price to pay for such happiness. You already have my heart and I would give you anything else you desire. If you need me to give up anything else all you have to do is ask.”

He kissed the top of your head affectionately. “Except the Pop Tarts. Don’t even think about throwing them away.”


End file.
